Thor: Ragnarok
'' Thor: Ragnarok'' is a 2017 American superhero film directed by Taika Waititi. It is a sequel to ''Thor'' and ''Thor: The Dark World'' and the seventeenth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film is produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It was released on November 3, 2017. Plot Two years after the Battle of Sokovia, Thor has unsuccessfully searching for the Infinity Stones, and is now imprisoned by the fire demon Surtur, who reveals that Odin is no longer on Asgard and that the realm will soon be destroyed in the prophesied Ragnarok once he units his crown with the Eternal Flame that burns beneath the city. Thor defeats Surtur and takes his crown, believing he has prevented Ragnarok. Thor returns to Asgard and finds his adopted brother Loki posing as Odin. Thor forces Loki to help find their father and, with directions from Stephen Strange on Earth, they locate Odin in Norway. Odin explains that he is dying, and that his passing will allow his firstborn child, Hela, to escape from a prison she was sealed in long ago. Hela was the leader of Asgard's armies, and had conquered the Nine Realms with Odin before being imprisoned and written out of history for her ambitions being too great. Odin dies, and Hela appears, destroys Thor's hammer Mjolnir, and pursues the brothers when they attempt to escape through the Bifrost Bridge, forcing them out into space to die. Hela arrives in Asgard, destroying its armies and killing the Warriors Three, resurrects the ancient dead who once fought beside her, including her giant wolf Fenris, and appoints the Asgardian Skurge as her executioner. She plans to use the Bifrost to expand Asgard's empire, but the sword that controls the Bridge is covertly stolen by Heimdall, who hides away with the rest of Asgard's citizens. Thor crash-lands on Sakaar, a garbage planet surrounded by wormholes, where he is captured by a bounty hunter named Scrapper 142, and taken to serve as a gladiator for the planet's ruler, the Grandmaster, with whom Loki has already become ingratiated. Thor recognizes 142 as one of the Valkyrior, a legendary force of female fighters who were killed defending Asgard from Hela long ago. Thor is forced to compete in the Grandmaster's Contest of Champions, facing his old friend the Hulk. Thor summons lightning and nearly defeats the Hulk until the Grandmaster sabotages the fight to ensure the Hulk's victory. Thor, still enslaved, attempts to convince Hulk and 142 to help him save Asgard, but neither is willing. He soon manages to escape the palace and finds the Quinjet that brought Hulk to Sakaar. Hulk follows Thor to the Quinjet, where a recording of Natasha Romanoff makes the Hulk transform back into Bruce Banner for the first time since Sokovia. The Grandmaster orders 142 and Loki to find Thor and Hulk, but the pair come to blows and Loki forces her to relive the deaths of of her fellow Valkyrie at the hands of Hela. She decides to help Thor and takes Loki prisoner to prove her goodwill. Loki, unwilling to be left behind, provides the group with the means to steal one of the Grandmaster's ships. They then liberate the other gladiators, led by Korg and Miek, who stage a rebellion. Loki attempts to betray his brother to gain a reward from the Grandmaster, but Thor, having anticipated this, leaves him behind, where he is found by Korg and the other gladiators. Thor, Hulk, and 142 escape through a wormhole to Asgard, where Hela's forces are attacking Heimdall and Asgard's citizens. Banner becomes the Hulk again and fights Fenris while Thor and 142 battle Skurge and the resurrected warriors. Loki and the gladiators arrive to help, and the citizens board their large help; a repentant Skurge sacrifices himself to ensure their escape. Thor loses an eye while facing Hela and has a vision of Odin that helps him realize that only Ragnarok can stop Hela. While Hela is distracted, Loki located Surtur's crown and places it in the Eternal Flame. A reborn Surtur destroys Asgard, seemingly killing Hela. Thor and the others escape with Asgard's remaining citizens aboard the Grandmaster's vessel. Thor, crowned king, decides to take his people to Earth. In a mid-credits scene, the vessel comes across a large spacecraft. In a post-credits scene, the Grandmaster encounters a group of his former subjects, who are still rebelling. Cast * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Cate Blanchett as Hela * Idris Elba as Heimdall * Jeff Goldblum as Grandmaster * Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie * Karl Urban as Skurge * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/ Hulk * Anthony Hopkins as Odin * Tadanobu Asano as Hogun * Ray Stevenson as Volstagg * Zachery Levi as Fandral * Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange * Clancy Brown as the voice of Surtur Category:Films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Live-action films Category:Action films Category:Superhero films Category:Fantasy films Category:Marvel Studios films Category:Disney films Category:Sequels Category:2010s films Category:2017 films